


Max Makes Marvelous Muffins

by sophieashe



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieashe/pseuds/sophieashe
Summary: Post Bae ending slightly my own AU, all events happened but maybe not as bad as they were in game. Max is working on recording a video for a class and has decided to rope Chloe into her plans.





	Max Makes Marvelous Muffins

"I just don't want to lose my street cred!" Chloe implored, not wanting anything to do with Max's project. Max looks up at her girlfriend with a smirk and retorts, "Street cred?! What street cred, you grew up in Arcadia Bay!" Incensed by Max's clear lack of understanding Chloe shouts. "You take that back right this instant or I'll... I'll" "You'll what?" Max interjects. Max closes the space between them and in as sultry a tone as she can muster adds. "You'll punish me?" Chloe can't help but blush at the implication.

It's been a year since the storm, an EF3 having destroyed much of the town, the duo have found themselves living in Seattle. Thanks to Max's parents the pair have a relatively nice apartment just off of the campus they both attend. After the storm nearly killed Chloe's mother she vowed to do better and with a lot of help from her partner in crime had managed to obtain her GED and get into a university studying chemical engineering. As for Max, after her experiences in the dark room she vowed to only showcase the beauty of the world opting to make a move to film rather than photography. "I don't want to just capture a fleeting moment of happiness. I want to document hours upon hours of joy in the world." She explained to her parents when she first spoke to them about coming back up north to attend school.

Still reeling from Max's thinly veiled implication Chloe dryly says, "If and I mean if I help you, you are going to have to owe me big time. I'm not sure what exactly but you will pay up. Or maybe I will punish you and maybe this time you won't enjoy it as much." A coy smile creeps across Max's face as she realizes that despite her girlfriends best efforts yet again Chloe could not say no to her. "So what, exactly, are you intending to film me doing for this little video of yours?" Chloe questions. "First of all us. And second of all the project is to film a process. So I thought maybe we could bake something, together!" Max says excitedly. Chloe immediately takes a step back and begins to chuckle. "Bake something! You can't even cook scrambled eggs without setting them on fire Caulfield! I don't know that I would trust you with something as precise as baking." Chloe teases, sticking her tongue out. "That was one. time! Will you ever let that go! And besides I decided on muffins, how hard can it be? It's just some flour, sugar, milk, an egg... That's like as basic as it gets!" Max holds up a recipe she printed earlier that day. “I’m also fairly certain that I can follow directions and besides I have my own personal chef helping me!” With a sigh Chloe nods her head in approval before adding, “Yeah well someone's gotta put some meat on that bony ass of yours.” “I didn’t hear any complaints last night.” Max chided, enjoying the blush that once again spread across Chloe’s face. “Can we just get on with this video then? Also can we like put on some tunes cause a girl gotta dance if she’s gonna bake.” Chloe asks, desperate to change the subject. Despite their being together for a year it still somehow embarrassed her when Max was so open about their bedroom activities. Almost like she was worried Joyce would overhear despite being several miles and a state away. “Well I was planning on adding some music in while editing and I don’t have the equipment to properly record music and us at the same time without it sounding bad.” Max responds. “Well then can a girl get baked before she bakes?” Chloe questions with a hopeful tone looking for something to make this not feel like homework that she didn’t want to do. “Chloe Elizabeth Price, could you please just help out your girlfriend with a project without making it a big deal!” Max regrets how irritated she sounded and quickly adds, “I just want to spend time with you, I love you…” Her voice trails off hoping that she managed to get her point across without hurting Chloe’s feelings. Chloe wraps her arms around Max, feeling a little guilty about upsetting Max the way she did. “I love you too.” Chloe said with a hushed tone.

It hasn’t been easy for either of them. They jump back and forth between constantly teasing one another and desperately clinging to each other afraid that if they let go the other will disappear. Chloe lets the hug go on for a moment longer before softly speaking against Max’s head. “I think muffins are a great idea and I’m sure even a novice baker like you can pull it off. Especially when you have me here to help you.” Chloe gently gives her lovers head a kiss to which Max sighs and leans into the tall blunette. “We can accomplish anything as long as we have each other.” Max mumbles into Chloe’s chest. “Okay I’ll set out all the ingredients while you do your magic with the camera and figure out how you want to frame me, I mean us.” Chloe states as she lets go of Max and starts off toward the kitchen. The sudden rush of cold air sends a shiver down Max’s back but rather than complain that their embrace has been cut short she quickly sets out to set up the lighting and position the camera. It doesn’t take long before both women have everything set up and ready to go. The camera is set up looking at the island in their kitchen with the oven behind them. The afternoon light pours in augmented by the classic industrial looking light bulbs with their thick filaments over the counter. Max looks through the viewfinder one more time to make sure things are framed properly and can’t help but allow a goofy grin to sweep across her face as she watches Chloe once again go through the ingredients list to make sure it’s all there.

Chloe looks up and catches Max’s gawking. “Okay lovergirl are we gonna do this thing or are you just gonna salivate looking at your hot hot girlfriend all afternoon?” Chloe says with a smirk. It’s Max’s turn to blush now having been caught red-handed. She starts the recording before quickly joining Chloe at the counter. “Okay so we are rolling!” Max says excitedly. “So uh… how are we supposed to start this? Like did you have a script in mind?” Chloe asks with an uncertainty in her voice. She still isn’t used to being on film, though she knows Max would never make her look bad. She never had to worry about how she sounded or what she said in photographs, but after helping Max deal with her nightmares about the dark room she understands why her lover would be hesitant to pick up a camera again. “I um… uh… shit.” Max manages to get out a look of panic in her eyes. Without skipping a beat Chloe takes charge. “Hey everybody, today we are going to make some absolutely delicious chocolate chip muffins!” Chloe says with as much confidence in her voice as she can manage. “Ever since I was a little girl muffins have been my favourite breakfast item. Soft and warm it’s like a hug in your tummy! So to start with we are going to get that oven heating up so by the time we finish putting the ingredients together they can go in.” She looks over at Max as if to suggest that max set the temperature. It takes Max a moment to pick up on what is being asked of her as she has just been staring in awe at how her girlfriend managed to switch gears and take charge of the situation. When Max comes to her senses she steps over to the oven and says, “Yes, so we are going to set the temp. to three hundred and fifty degrees.” “Fahrenheit for you overseas.” Chloe quickly adds. “Yes exactly!” Max says a little more confidently than she had at first.

“Okay as with any baking you do we want to sift together the dry ingredients together before we add them to the combined wet ingredients. To start I’ll have my assistant Max get a cup of flour into our mixing bowl.” Chloe says as she smiles into the camera. Max doing her part fills up a cup and levels it off before dumping it into the bowl before them. “Then we add three fourths a cup of sugar.” Max adds not wanting to be the silent partner in this video. She quickly measures and adds the sugar to the flour. “Correctomundo Max! Next we are going to add a teaspoon of baking powder and a fourth of a teaspoon baking soda and finally a pinch of salt.” Chloe coolly states as she performs the very operation she just described to the camera. “So now that we have the dry ingredients mixed together we will start to add the wet ones in a separate bowl. Max if you could measure out a half cup and two tablespoons of milk and I’ll get the egg.” Chloe effortlessly picks up an egg and with one hand swiftly cracks it and deposits its insides into the bowl before Max can even finish measuring out the half cup of milk. “Next well add a tablespoon of vegetable oil and a teaspoon of vanilla. Once that is all together we’ll slowly mix our dry ingredients into the wet ones. The batter will appear lumpy when you’re done.” Chloe continues as she mixes everything together. “Now is the best part!” Max chimes in holding up the heaping cup of chocolate chips. “Isn’t that a bit too much there Caulfield?” Chloe questions. “Never!” Is all that Max gets out before unceremoniously dumping the chips into the batter. Chloe can only chuckle as she stirs in the absurd amount of chips. “Now that everything is together we are going to fill our greased cupcake pan about halfway full in each cup. We’ll then put these in the oven for twenty minutes before checking if they are done. To do that all you do is stick a toothpick into the centre of a muffin and if when you pull it out nothing sticks to it congratulations they are done. You may find that you have to add a few minutes to your cooking time.” Chloe says as she picks up the pan and turns towards the oven. Max quickly opens the door and Chloe slips the pan inside. They set the timer and Chloe brushes her hands together before speaking, “Well Max I’d say went pretty well!” All Max can do is stare at her girlfriend in awe. Chloe had gone from not really wanting to help to taking over and confidently putting together their muffins. As Max gazed she noticed that somewhere along the way Chloe must’ve brushed her hand across her face leaving a spot of flour on her nose. She reaches out and pokes Chloe on the nose and begins to giggle. “Oh no you didn’t Caulfield!” Chloe shouts and lunges at the shorter woman, pinning her against the counter and begins to tickle her. In amongst laughing fits and screeches Max manages to gasp out, “No fair! You know I’m ticklish!” Chloe can’t help but smile and laugh as she presses up against a helpless Max. Attempting to get out of her predicament, Max gets up on her tiptoes and presses her lips against her tall captor. Chloe smiles and laughs under her breath but returns the kiss and eases off her torment. Wrapping their arms around each other they settle down and for a moment gaze lovingly into each others eyes. Before they know it the timer is going off. “Oh shit.” Was all Chloe could mumble. Hastily they let go of each other and quickly pull the muffins out of the oven. Chloe holds the pan up facing the camera. “And that is how you bake muffins!” It’s then that Max looks over at the camera, realizing that she had recorded everything.

“So you’re not going to use all that footage right?” Chloe asked with a grin thinking back to the intimate moment the pair shared. “Hmm maybe? Or maybe I’ll just watch it later…” Max said with a wink. “Why on earth would you watch that later when you could watch this.” Chloe had a devilish look in her eyes as she started to sway her hips to the music that was playing in her head. She slid her hands up her body and up over her head before pivoting and walking off toward the bedroom, making sure to exaggerate her hips moving as she walked. All Max could do is gulp and after deciding that she could edit her video the next day quickly caught up to her girlfriend, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you follow the directions above you can indeed make your own muffins! Also this is kind of a first fic for me. I wrote a couple many moons ago but I’m not sure I’d count them. I also need to thank a reddit use by the name of Existenceisqueer for giving me the idea to write this. I hope you enjoyed and please forgive the title I love me some alliteration!


End file.
